Joskey Fett
'' '' Joskey Joskey is a member of the shadow mandalorian. A new member of the mandalorians.He devoted his heart to the mandalorian. am mandalorian a true mandalorian when i use my weapon the blood make art and with yours i will create monalisa.Vode an! Beginning "I am from Kiry. The Prince of Kiry, because my brother is Maitredekiry and the High King. However, I am loyal to some afilliations. Some of which is the Skull Squadron and the Mandalorians. Joskey is a lt colonel in the Kiry Army and the Prince of Kiry Joskey fighted at the Grand war of Kiry with is brother but with the Shadow commando.A unit with 5 mandalorian of kiry who fight togheter.The leader of this unit is name Galen havocrocket. During the war Joskey saved the highest king of the dead but like he is a mandalorian the king didnt liked and he nevery said he been saved by joskey to defends his honor.olaf prseilf is the first minister of the King but he desaprouved what myley did to unaxept joskey on the planet. At the first civil war of kiry Joskey took an important place in the war the kiryan soldiers tried to defends the kingdom of Ciella but the mercenary and the rebels made some hearth attack.The only guy who could play the spy were joskey. Make the pheonix burn on his fire.Edit Joskey Fett allways showed a good talents for the art of spying.So joskey weared a Mercenary gear to enter in the phenix (the rebel's name) An d he gave the information of the rebels to the sages mand so they knew all the attack of the rebels before they attacke so they were prepared.So finally Joskey assasinate marcus flynt the leader of the rebels a night and then the civil war stopped.Joskey became lieutenant colonel of the Kiry army and met a good friend named Soap. 20 years later Joskey saw terrible things who happened to kiry.First the kiry army lost a big battle and got destroyed.His brother maitredekiry had to fall back and tell that Kiry era were over.So joskey asked what his brother will gonna do and maitredekiry said that he will probably try to find his far brother general startrooper.Joskey said he wont join his other brother so he went to the shadow moon because he got a letter really strange.When he were to the moon he found a guy,a mandalorian who told him that he was named Rage Ordo .He asked him to join the shadow mandalorian but before he had to pass a test. He passed the test and then he joined the shadow mandalorians.He was a really good rookie.When he came back to coruscent,he saw that the things changed.War eagles organization took the control of the down town.So joskey decided to create an organization named,Cobra's Work.A spy organization who have for mission to take down some squads.The leader,mister 00 gave to him some order and he became the leader of the Cobra'sWork.Nicknamed mister 1. He recruited peoples.And leads the squad.Mister 00 lead the organisation.He alaways leds his troops by an examplar way.They considere him like the best and he considere thems like the best.He leads the troops above 10 years and then he stopped and he took a break.It is mister 2 who take the leads after 01 took a break. Joskey's Death Joskey were with his whife and he lived a good life the war were over and Kiry was just fine but a day a survivor of the Pheonix found joskey and decided to kill him to venge the clan.So a night When joskey went to his house some people waited him and killed him.Maitredekiry made a speech for his Brother.Joskey kail found the private book of Joskey.So he started to read it. First Story This is my memories.i give it to anyone.Read it and then there are alot of blank pages.Take a pencil and write yours. 20 BBY.01.01''.'' Mandalorian's Concord Down.Headquarter. I am become the sergent ''Joskey ''Fett.Today Pre mando gave me my promotion.I am under the command of Yusanis nightslasher unit.I did some missions with him and he is a really good squad leader.So now i am going for a meeting for a new mission and i am ready for it. Pre mando:Today your mission is to go in the outside space and make an ambush to the separatist.OH? SIR (said atrooper trooper)Another ship appeared! Ok talk to him.Identification! said Pre mando. (bzz bzzz crrrrrrrrrrr) Jos....Key.......Kail. King of kiry. I said(What?...) Rage ordo asked me( A problems sergent?) b...but he is my..my brother....) Pre mando said(I am sorry?) Yusanis said (And why the hell he have your name?)( Hum because the Kail familly males are all named Joskey.....) Pre mando said(I want 3 ships to catch the Kirian sith we cannot attack him because he make part of the Syella system.) Nightslasher! you go to.Hyperpower,Joskey,Pud you go too!Sir what happend? Joskey it is not the time to ask me some question.And dont worrie we wont attack your brother. (for now....) The Shadow Mandalorians. The ship was ready and i climbed on it with Pud. i asked if Pre is really sure that anything is ok and he said that Pre know everytime what to do.''When we found the ship,We got a mail who said that he is prepared to welcome us and that he need help.''So we gets there.My brother joskey was there! I was happy to see him because that made 13 years i did not saw him.Before that i could ask him how are the things Generals Nightslasher started to talk to him.I''t was sad because'' i re''eally wanted to talk to him but the general did not let me.He told me that the mission will pass before other kinds of things.''And he was right.So Rafael Fett asked me if he was really my brother because we did. Leaving the Mandalorians When we've dont the mission,we came back to the moon.Pre mando told me that i was lucky because we have could kill him.I said what? he told me that i was lucky because some idiot like this who can pilots a ships is such a pathetic.Sir,shut up. what? Trooper joskey i reminds you that i am your millitary superior so..(( I left.))'' If you need me i will be in the base in my room.Dang Pre Mando,how dare he can insult my brother?'' if only i could kick his a-''Joskey! Uh? You must come! We gonna attack the Kiryans.What???! Yes! Pre decided this erlier.Wher is he? In the Meeting room.Wait me here.I was walking in the base and i felt like if i was trembling in my entire body.It was a feeling of panic,anger and sad.I entered in the room.Mandal'or! WHY? Rage Ordo told me that when someone is talking to another,it is really impolite so the questions will come lat-Rage.Why does this traitor want to attack my brother? Joskey,this is necessary.You are a trooper right now! so you accept the mission and you just be quiet.HA HA HA HA ya like if i would be like this.To bad.I leave.Joskey do not do anything of stupid said yusanis,I am sorry yus but i can't stay here with you guy.Come with me! you will like! No joskey sorry but i cannot do this.-''Farewell. Bounthy Hunter Joskey I came back to coruscent.And for one time i felt free to do what i wanted to do.I found a Tavern,The rubber Skeever.I asked to the owner to have a drink.He gave me it and then he looked at my face,and he said ((Ar'ent you the seargent on the Shadow mandalorians??)) ((No,why)) ((Well you look like him! Hum his name was....Raarg i can't remember.....)) Well Anyway...Thx for the drink,i'll give you the money.I left the Taverns. The Downtown I was walking in the street and it was really cold,plus it rained.So i was walking.I was trying to enter in somehouse. -Hi miss can i pass the night in your house please? i have money i will pay -'GET OUT YOU LITTLE SCUM!' -"Miss can i-" -"Get out!' -"Leave me alone" -"get out you scare my kid" Finally i could find a abandoned house.So i took like a big plastic bar and i could use it like a cover.The morning,i decided that i would steal a ship and get out of this down town.But it was more difficult than it looked like's.When i wanted to read the news,i found a paper who said this "So" i said.."Oh it that why peoples did not wanted me.." "Well i was continue to hide.And to steal tomatoes and apples." Finally i found 2 guy.Dex and Kix.They were too former mandalorians.So 1 years passed and we did things together.We were the Black mandalorians. A new life One month passed since i left the shadow.I came back to my house in Kiry.It was my summer house.I was little bit sad but happy to left theses bunch of *idiots.So i went to my summer house.My friends were all with me,they had a plan to attack the Coruscent governement.So they told me their plans and it was awesome.So of course i did follow them but we even stayed in my house a good week.After that we went at coruscent. The Attack So we went to coruscent.And when we have arrives,The situation looked more easy than when we made the plan! ((So,All we have to do,is to create the panic,Kill 1 or 2 people and then steel the bank?)) Yep exacly. I think i can do that.So i tt started.I took a smoke-Grenade,and i dropped it ona cantina.Anything explosed.People were shouting and crying.So there a man who came up with a gun and started to attack me so i killed him.Don't have time for this.I continued my attack.But they're send shock trooper and anti riots unit.They were are red.So i'll continued the mission and killed em all.When i had to stop.I got a fist on my face that made me fall on the ground.I got another one in my stormach and 3 other.I dont know what happened but what i knew it is that my friends were there arround of me and they were laughing.((Idiot of joskey...hahahaha..you really tough we could attack coruscant?)) The clone commander told to his trooper to take me and tied me.And My friend said:Hey are'ent you supposed to pay me? we captured him! And the commander killed him.I have getting betrayed by my own team.Oh my god what i've done? Why does i left the shadow mandalorians? why..w..hy...My head was to painfull so i fall uncouncious.When i woke up,i was down.And i was cold. I opened my eyes and i saw that i was naked.A guard hited me and gave me some crapy gear.And finally we walked into the....((Hey the clone where are we?)) He told me:In the Prison you little criminal.What?? The Impel Prison The Impel Prison( Impel Down) is the Biggest prison of coruscant.All the Really dangerous criminals are going there.The guard are all commissioned trooper and the most part of them have a name.The prison have 5 floor.Normally if you are trying to escape from there,you'll dye.Now there's only6 prisoniers who could escape and that make 3000 years that the prison was built.Ther are 5 officials roof but there is a rumor that it can be a sixt one.But that is truly impossible.The guard are without pity.You are there because you did crime,so you wont escape.Is only that the guards are knowing.And they dont wanna know much than this.Joskey came by with an escort,well a unit of soldiers who led him to the prison director.<<Joskey.......Said the director,I am glad that we have finally cought you...ha ha ha ha that.s make hum let me see...15 years that i'm waiting this moment..>> He had a Blackbeard and a prison'hat.We could see that he was proud of his rank of director.He had some web of paints behind of him of the former director of Impel.He told to the guard to bring me to the cell number 801.And he had a little laugh.The trooper said okay and then i left the room.This cell was the creepyest cell that i have never saw.It was really dirth and it had spiderweb..I knew that this prison was prestigious so,i tough that it would be,a man who could serve me with a good bed and a coffee.But it had nothing like that.It was just a coruscent downtown bed and some little poor fourniture and housing.<> Said thecommander commander Ofee.I said in my mind that i had no intentions to leave the place.He told me that i would waiting here 2week and then i will be in the public execution. The jail Man,am i really gonna dye?It is the end for me?.....Pffff well,i have failed in all the line.I left my brother and escaped from Kiry,I left the Skull Squadron,I left the shadow mandalorians where i was sergent...And i got caught here for an execution.I think it is over.I am sorry Rage...I was..angry against Pre Mando,and i brooked a ton of rules and laws of the clan.So i am sorry and i hope you will not be too Angry after me.But please..Help me and save me! I knew it was a stupid dream because i left him so he even possibly dont know who i am!'' But the dream is a dream and i'll never loose hope because hope is the only light you can see in the darkness.So i was sleeping.Really alot of my time was wasted to sleep.I heard peoples who were making a plan to escape from this hell and 3 day later they came here again because the guard found thems.A guy asked me who i was..So i told him (( Joskey Fett)) J..Joskey Fett? Impossible! How can you be there? You are the commander of the shadow mandalorians! With a Bounthy of 1,000,000?? wow!! It can't be.... Can't do nothing but wait... Joskey: "Hum....So ? ?'Jar'tex'? am i right? ''Jar'tex:"No you're Right young Mandalorian. Joskey:"And why are you here? Jar'tex''Homicides,murderer,publicassasinasion,Jedi killer . Joskey:"Dont you think it is strange? A public execution? Jar'tex:"Yeah Of course but what can we do?... Jail-time So yep...That is my story! Well i got betrayed by my own friends.... Jar'tex:"Hum i had a mandalorian friend....It is about long long ago....Now he's 66 years old.... Joskey:"66...? It can't be...Rage Ordo? Jar'Tex:"Yes it is you know him? Joskey:"Yes! he was my former leader! Time to die The 2 week passed and then,a clone Commander found me and told me that it is time.I was truly ready to die.I was tired of the world,the war and of the problems so i was waiting."J'OSKEY FETT! FROM KIRY,YOU WERE LIEUTENANT COLONEL ON THE KIRY ARMY BUT YOU LEFT FOR JOINING THE SHADOW MANDALORIANS,WHERE,YOU WAS A SERGEANT.TODAY,IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE SAVE BY YOUR FRIENDS,YOU ARE THE ONLY WHO THINK THAT"Said the Republic executor. So i set down the sword were ready to cut my head,then....Explosion. Panic at the Plazza Rescue Dang! said a soldier from the plazza. '''Joskey:"R...RAGE!! ''' '''Rage:"Wait a little bit more Joskey,I came here for you....We came here for you! Joskey:"Uggg Rage...!! Trooper:Th..They are the Shadow mandalorian's Generals!!! Rage:" Okay,LETS GO! The battle Began.The mandalorians were extremly trainned and only one of thems equal 200 Clonetrooper.All the Mandalorians fought togheder and it was no way the republic could defeat thems.So it is why the jedi were called. Officer 1:"OK,CALL THE JEDI. Officer 2:" Yes sir! Yusanis Nightslasher:"Rage,They are going to call jedi's reinforcements! Rage Ordo:"Do not panic! We continue the fight! Yusanis:"Yes sir. So the blaster,the body and the blood covered the plazza.I was standing up of all this and looking my friend diyng one after one.It was too much for me. Joskey:"Raaaaaageeeee! Why did you came here?!! It is my failure! I left you and quited the mandalorian''s so why saving me?!!! ' '''Rage:"Because of course you are one of my clan and one of my familly and i will not let you die! Joskey:" !!!!! Uggh... Rage.. please leave..... Panic at the plazza 2/2 The SO Units enter in action The Battle began to be really Horrible.I coud not even know who led the war and who lost it.And the i was searching my friend Yusanis.I could not see him! And it is when i saw a little squad of red gears mandalorians.And i knew it was him! Yusanis Nightslasher.He was leading the S-0 Units. Rage:"Yusanis! Put the bomb! Yusanis:" Aye Sir! The Rage's Plan The troops of Rage were to the right.The one ofyusanis were to the left.And the mandalorian's Commanders were to the centers.But it was another thing.The mandalorians! Only the mandalorians! Not theMandalorian Guild not the Shadow only the mandalorians that i met a day,we said hello,and they said hello we talked we had fund and thats it.They were all here! They had their jetpack gear and they started to fly below the troops of clone.They were 32 units of 3 mandalorian.The leader was Kuma a mandalorian with experience,Former member of the he was the general of the alliance.' Kuma:"OK *Vode! Here we go!!!!! The fight was starting to turn in our way! The republic Jedi could not face Rage's alliance army and yusanis was taking the enemy from behind.They were lost.And,Kuma was in the up.A guy with a mandalorian armor,a white hair,blue head came to me. Orade:"I've Finally found you! and i'll save you! He cut the metal chains,killed the guards Took me on his hands and we left.The war was over! The execution's minister got killed. Joskey:"Orade....you you saved me!..... Orade:"Shhhhh....We did not finish yet We found a little crapy ship,Orade came on it and killed all the crew. 2 Years later I am finally back to my full healt and energy.And now i am back to Mandalor'e Yusanis Nightslasher asked me to join the shadow mandalorians and i accepted.So now i am back! And they gave me back my sgt rank.2 years passed.I was happy to came back in the shadow and i apologized to everyone.We lost a good number of people in this war but it war as well.We got new recruits in the squad.Jenetex,Vehhr who was in mission,Doc Frost,In spy mission and Jateyyn Kabur.I've finally get my promotion.We did a good number of missions.Lets start by Utha Commander Joskey Pud:"Hey Josk.! You know what does Rage said to me? Joskey:"Nope Pud:"You are about to become commander! Joskey:"Really? Pud:"Yep! And it was right Rage promoted me to the rank of commander because of my power,strengh,loyauty.So now,i hope you will finally take gear that you own right?" I will do my best! ''So now the new mi''ssion is to go on felucia,and destroy the most enemy as possible right? Well i think we can do this.And with my new gear i dont have right to loose.So Joskey,you found your new gear?" Y''eah! Wanna see it? Of course! Wow amazing gear! It is perfect! So now i'll wait you there tomorrow ok? Aye sir Must stop before ''' Al'rix:"' Commander!' Joskey:"What? Al'rix:"We must land to this planet the time to find things to eat.You got choice to be part of the ''RECON'' unit.You will be lead by Yusanis Nightslasher.Your second superior is Orade Skirata.Ok. Utha The planet was a green planet no more wonderfull.We were gonna land in a big place.Only litlle plants.I was ready.So now i was about to get on the Mandalorian little ship.Hey Orade,Thx for saving me..So we finally land on the planet.So,sir we get going? Yeah we get going. Ambush We came dawn and when we did we found a Village.But with no one there.So Yusanis said:"Hey? is anyone is there?? Yusanis took his gun and start to go in the village. Me i did not move i was witht my unit. Yusanis told me that i had to stay there.So he get foward.30 minute passed Orade:"Hum you know what happend Joskey:Nope. Yusanis:'Guy!! Come to help me! Joskey:"Ok squad lets go! We found a base and a village, a really good village with some rich thing The squad get ahead. The ambush 2/2 We were just at 42 meter from Yusanis.We saw gun fire.And we saw 3 soldier who were attacking the leader. -Yusanis:" Fight with me! We came with him.We shot 2 soldier.Where are they? I tought they were more than just 3...Ok squad move behing of me.Said yusanis. They are here! What is that?? It is the sandtrooper! And...they have a...Jedi???? The Fall back The unit was on a big problem.Yusanis said that we lost this battle.So we had to Fall back because if we did not we would have died. S0 Missions The carlac mission That mission was to save my brother.He had problems.So i came with the S-O to save him. We were with Rage Ordo for the mission.The mission was hard but we done it. This mission was under of my command.I led a section of the''' Special Operation'.Jenetex coolman,Jateyyn Kabur,And Doc Frost.My second commander was Orade Skirata.We had to free the people of the Clan ook'la.So we found the separatist and we started to shoot them all.The people who lived welcomed us and asked us to eat with them ut we had to decline the offert because we were in hurry.So we came back to the base.That mission was doing well.We did a better report than the other mission.Felucia mission The Mission at Orto Putonia was the worst one.It was freaking cold and the only one who was in a haven was Orade because he is Pandorian.The mission was not under my command.We came to kill all the death Watch of there and kick thems out. This mission was a big failure.It was an ambush.We were 34 and they were 47.So we lost the most part of our men.Rage Ord was really hungry.It was easy to understand....We made one of the worthless lost of all the shadow mandalorians story. We got mail about some rumor about the death watch new army.They took in control A''orra,A little planet close of a Mandalore.They lives like empire and they torture,kill and put on jail every people who ''Dont deserve to live on mandalore'.So they request our help because the situation getting worst.So,we took a ship to go at A''orra.So we leave the'' shadow mandalorian'sBase'' in 3 days.I was really good and happy at the base! it was'nt cold at all and the mandWorld in war alorians were all cool.It was our hideout.Built by Rage Ordo himself.So i went to the hangar and prepared myself to leave.A mandalorian asked me if i has my passport galactic.So i said yes and i shown him the passport.After this i could go out of the base and go to the forest.I took a new section of the S-0 unit.It was the Recon corps.Zeke,Jovan,Jateyyn,Jenetex. The Forest We reched to the forest.And it was a really dangerous forest.It has Rancor,Separatist,And bounty Hunter. So we started to go with the scooters.At the beginning,it was easy.No enemy,no difficulties but soon,The crap started.We started to see a Rancor.Far far away but we had to attack him.So we started to make a circle arround of him and then we shoted. image20130916-20-09-39.jpg image20130917-16-34-53.jpg image20130917-16-35-50.jpg image20130917-16-57-52.jpg image20130917-16-57-48.jpg image20130917-18-09-53.jpg image20130917-18-09-58.jpg image20130917-18-10-11.jpg We finally killed him.But the battle was not over.We fough Droids and bounty Hunters.The mission was almost over. S0 missions:A'orra Now the time as come to prepare the troops leave to A'orra.But before that we had to make a step at Kiry. So now only 1 day left before we'll leave .So we just finished to prepare the things and the stuff for the mission and then we'll leave Kiry 2 week later,we were at Kiry.And my Brother welcomed us.We land at the north side of the planet so,the ice one.He told to us that he has some problem with the 'Death watch.'So he called the Mandalorians.So i was with a unit of True Mandalorians.I was walking in the Ice Forest to search death watch.I was with Orade. All the mandalorians came from the Shadow Moon So they were really good warriors. So later,we found a Death Watch name Banker.Sergeant Banker.He has a flame-trower.So with his little unit,he started to attack us but of course we killed him.So we continued the mission and killed al l the Death watch.My brother thank's us all and then we left. The Battle We had back up and they were mandalorians warrior.They were commanding by Orade Skirata.So We were at the planet and ready to fight.A mandalorian:"We're ready commander! Jenetex Coolman:"The 13th division is ready sir I am the commander of the 13th division of sniper.The division is the best snipers of the mandalorians.So we took position in the 'Giants Trees.'The heavy division(12th) sneak down thte trees and They were all ready.The watch came.And Rage Ordo kept his calm((.I dont know how he des this but when we are in dangerous situation,he is super calm)).Anyway,We still there.It was calm.Too calm.No sound,no blaster,nothing. Then Rage started to shoot.And the battle began.The ambush worked and now they were all in a bad situation.So now the the Rage's troops shot the down troopers,Pre Mando's troops shot the Heavy troopers,The heavy division shot the tank,the Tactical units blocked the tanks by puting big tree before tems so that they can move foward.And then the heavy unit could shot thems.When they came up with new beast like Boga,we,the snipers,shot theirs eyes so they became mad and move anywhere. So now we took the advantages.Rage told to us to move forward and to attack the front.So the army started to run to the Death Watch.It was a really ferocity battle.I saw myt friends died or being hurt.But i had no time to cry them right now.So i continued my duty.Now i could see Rage in action! His move and skills was amazing! He fought to the death with his men.He deserved his Title of Leader.So now i an Jenetex Coolman get down of the tree and we moved.The battle was already won but the Death Watch we'rent okay with it so we killed tham to the last. Back to the Hangar We won this battle.It was my biggest one.So now we all came back to the base.So now,The shadow moon council promoted me to the Rank of Recruiting officer.A few years later,when he was on felucia to to de Quote *There is a wall? The jedi jump high and use the force.A sith use his power skills,a mandalorian accross the wall. *-A mandalorian dont worrie about a jedi or a sith. A prime on his head leave? it to me! *Shoot the enemy.Shoot the trees.Shoot anything that dont pay. Joskey'skills |} | style="width: 3%; text-align: center;"|11/10 |- | style="padding: 5px; border-radius: 0ex; height: 0.7em; color: white; -moz-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -webkit-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -khtml-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -icab-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex;"|'''Speed | |} | style="width: 3%; text-align: center;"|7/10 |- | style="padding: 5px; border-radius: 0ex; height: 0.7em; color: white; -moz-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -webkit-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -khtml-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -icab-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex;"|'Sniperskills' | |} | style="width: 3%; text-align: center;"|11/10 |- | style="padding: 5px; border-radius: 0ex; height: 0.7em; color: white; -moz-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -webkit-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -khtml-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -icab-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex;"|'Leadership' | |} | style="width: 3%; text-align: center;"|10/10 |- | style="padding: 5px; border-radius: 0ex; color: white; white-space: nowrap; -moz-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -webkit-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -khtml-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex; -icab-border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 0ex;"|Friendship | |} | style="width: 3%; text-align: center;"|7/10 |} Joskey is a great member of the shadow mandalorians and everyones know it.The only problem is that he is not really fast.Like we can see in the Box.But when he came back to the mandalorians,he made a few mission and he became a trusted member of the squad. Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Skull Squadron Category:Mandalorian Category:Clones Category:True Mandalorian Category:Sniper Category:Maitredekiry joskey Category:Jedi Category:Death Watch Category:Warrior Category:Leader Category:Commander Category:General Category:Captain Category:Droid Ship